


Look at the stars

by Anonymous



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Conrad and Devon have a kid, M/M, The situation is difficult, other characters to be added - Freeform, they do their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Somehow, they ended up adopting him, because it was either that or seeing him disappear, maybe forever.And Conrad was not okay with that.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Devon Pravesh
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Look at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't really know what I'm doing. Trying my best tho.
> 
> Not an English native, I do my best and I hope it won't be too painful for you.

“I’m pretty sure I heard Conrad say that you told him you would stop smoking.”

Nic said, walking out of Chastain.

Sena breathed out the smoke he inhaled and looked at her. His brown hair beginning to get in front of his eyes. It wasn’t rare to see a red stripe in it, keeping a strand of hair from cutting off his sight, but it seemed that the situation wasn’t important enough to make him want to.

“Well, I don’t remember telling him when.” He answered. “Just told him what he wanted to hear. Because I’m a kind boy.”

“They’ll be sad.”

“Just don’t tell them?”

Nic didn’t answer. She seemed annoyed by him, by his sarcastic voice and the way he showed that nothing could get him to change, but unable to tell anything. As if she was blocked, or didn’t want to get against him, in any way.

He laughed a bit, then put out his cig and threw it in the trash. Probably not wanting to provoke her. No, he definitely didn’t want to have her on his back.

“I guess you’re not here just because you saw my pretty face?” Sena asked, with a thin smile on his face. He was pretty sure that Nic didn’t really like him. Not that he was sad about it, but there was something that he couldn’t understand.

Nic sighed. 

“Against all odds, yes. It’s my break, and I think it would be better if we learn about each other. What do you think? You mind getting in?”

It was Sena’s time to sigh. He definitely wasn’t there to talk but nodded anyway.

“Sure. Still, I need to see them.”

He took his skate under his arm and followed Nic in the hospital – a place he especially hated. The road was pretty much always the same. Or maybe it was just that all the corridors looked exactly the same, no matter where in the hospital you were. There was something impressive in the way Nic walked to her goal without any hesitation when Sena knew he would get lost a thousand times. Everyone was used to their presence. Of course, Nic worked here for a few years, but Sena began to get recognized too, especially by the other members of the team.

And he hated it.

A sigh of relief was heard when he saw that no one was there for the moment. Because someone would mean introducing himself again, and it was long, boring, and tedious, as much for him than for the other person. He let his skateboard against a wall, the usual place. 

Nic closed the door after them, took off her jacket to put it on a chair, and sat down next to Sena, letting still some distance between them in order not to push him.

“I guess you’re not here just to see our pretty faces?”

The nurse said to break the silence. The air seemed tense, not knowing if it was from him or from her; maybe both. 

“Sure. I need them to sign that I’m an adult who can make his own decision.”

“But you’re not eighteen.”

“Which is why I need them to sign.”

Nic stopped for a second.

“Why?”

Sena looked down, unable to make a proper sentence.

“I… I can’t stay here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little beginning, I'll try to write a little more in order to make a proper story and see if it's good enough to write an entire thing.


End file.
